Spores Suck, Don't They?
by VulcanGirl17
Summary: umm... basically, they enterprise crew inhales some spores and they all end up singing and dancing. I do not own Star trek or any of the characters, except for Bella. Don't sue me, please.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm glad that's over." Said Bella, dropping into her chair. "That was so boring."

McCoy frowned. "Why does Starfleet always pick us for the boring missions?" Kirk shrugged. "You'd think after we saved the world once or twice, we'd be able to do something interesting." McCoy continued. "But no. We get stuck with the cataloging mission no one else wanted."

"There were some interesting plants." Sulu said.

Bella sighed. "Well, I'm going to go get some sleep." She said. "See you later." She walked to her room and collapsed on the bed. Next time, she vowed, she would make sure that it was an interesting mission before volunteering for ground party. She sighed and fell asleep.

* * * * * *

"Superman's better!" Kirk yelled.

"No, Batman is!" Chekov yelled.

"What's going on?" Bella asked. "Why are you debating superman vs. batman?"

"Because we're bored." Kirk answered.

She sighed. "We're all bored. Oh and by the way Batman's better. Sorry Jim." She said.

"Traitor." He muttered. She grinned, but it disappeared quickly. She put a hand to her head. "What's wrong?" Kirk asked.

"I've been feeling really weird since we came back from the mission."

Kirk frowned. "Come to think of it, I've been feeling weird, too."

"Me, too." Said Chekov.

Bella frowned. "That's… odd." She said.

"Ve should probably be getting to ze bridge." Said Chekov, checking the clock. Bella stood up and almost fell over. Kirk caught and steadied her.

"That was weird." She said. "My balance just went."

"We should go." Said Kirk. She nodded and followed him out the door. Everyone turned when they came in. Bella sat down at her console. She immediately felt even worse. She stood up. She felt like she wanted to dance, but forced herself not to. What's happening to me? She thought. Kirk turned to talk to her. Her panic must have been clear on her face. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know." She said. She had this sudden urge to sing. "But I couldn't tell you…" she began. She clapped a hand over her mouth. "Do something!" she begged.

"What?" he asked.

The urge to sing was growing stronger by the second. She would have to give. She began to sing.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way, she felt it every day. And I couldn't help her. I just watched her make the same mistakes again. What's wrong, what's wrong now? Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. There's no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside. Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why. You've been rejected and now you can't find what you've left behind. Be strong, be strong now. Too many, too many problems. Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs. She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside .There's no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside. Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind, she's falling behind. She can't find her place, she's losing her faith. She's falling from grace, she's all over the place. Yeah! She wants to go home, but nobody's home. It's where she lies, broken inside. There's no place to go, no place to go. To dry her eyes, broken inside. She's lost inside, lost inside. Uhhhhhhh! She's lost inside, lost inside. Uhhhhhhh! _

Bella stopped singing and closed her eyes. She didn't dare look at anyone else. The bridge erupted in cheers.

"Bella that was awesome!" said Kirk. She tried to smile but it was thin and strained looking.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know." He said. "You looked really panicked and then you just started singing. You have a really nice voice by the way." He said.

"Thanks." She said. "But I just want to know what happened to me."

"Well, usually when something weird happens to someone, we go see the expert." She frowned.

"And the expert is?" He grinned.

"Bones, of course. To sickbay!" She chuckled and followed him out the door.

* * * * * 

"Ok." Said Bella. "What happened to me?"

"Well." Said McCoy, checking the scans. "Something affected your nervous system while you were on the mission."

Her eyes widened. "What affected my nervous system?" she asked.

"It's not dangerous." He said. He chuckled. "I heard you were singing. I wish I could have seen that."

She frowned. "What affected my nervous system?" she repeated.

"Some kind of plant spore." He said. Damn spores, she thought angrily.

"Wait." Said Kirk. "Plant spores? Like that cloud of spores we passed through on the mission?"

"Yeah." Said McCoy. "Wait, you don't mean…"

"Yeah." Said Kirk. "Were all going to end up singing and dancing." McCoy paled.

Bella looked up. "So, I'm not going to be the only one humiliating myself?"

"Apparently not." Said Kirk.

"Well." Said McCoy. "One good thing has come out of this."

"What's that?" asked Kirk, confused.

McCoy grinned. "It'll be Spock's turn soon."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ve are all going to sing?" Chekov asked in horror.

"Yep." Said Bella. Everyone exchanged horrified looks. They were all wondering one thing. Who would be next?

* * * * *

Spock sat at his console, going over some readings. He felt kind of odd, but of course he didn't say anything. He would stop by sickbay later. He felt kind of…hyper. Like a sugar rush, whatever that was. The feeling was growing stronger by the minute, making it hard for him to concentrate. He almost smiled, but forced his face not to obey.

"Spock, what's wrong?" Bella asked. He realized his expression was similar to that of someone in pain. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "Is it the spores?" she asked. He closed his eyes and slowly nodded. He stood up and walked to the front of the bridge. And started to sing.

_Well I took a walk around the world to ease my troubled mind. I left my body lying somewhere in the sands of time. But I watched the world go to the dark side of the moon. I feel there's nothing I can do. Yeah! I watched the world go to the dark side of the moon. After all I knew it had to be something to do with you. I really don't mind what happens now and then as long as you'll be my friend at the end. _

Kirk had to clench his teeth together to stop himself from laughing. The Vulcan was actually singing and dancing. He turned on the intercom. "Bones, you'd better get down here." He said.

"What is it?" asked McCoy. "Jim, I have a lot of work to do and…"

"Bones trust me." Said Kirk. "You don't want to miss this."

30 seconds later, McCoy ran onto the bridge. "What is it?" he growled. "If it's about you having a headache again, I'll…" Then he saw Spock. His expression changed to that of a little boy having found out that Christmas had come early.

_If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite. You call me strong, you call me weak but still your secrets I will keep. You took for granted all the times I never let you down. You stumbled in and bumped your head. If not for me then you'd be dead. I picked you up and put you back on solid ground. If I go crazy then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand? I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite. I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite. Yeah! If I go crazy, then will you still call me superman? If I'm alive and well, will you be there holding my hand. I'll keep you by my side with my superhuman might. Kryptonite. Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhhh!_

Spock stopped singing and straightened up. He swallowed and then looked around the bridge. Everyone was staring at him. Kirk and McCoy looked like they were choking; they were trying so hard not to laugh. "Spock…" Kirk choked. "You never told us you could sing like that." Spock didn't move, but he blushed the brightest green anyone could imagine. He straightened up, gathered what little dignity he had left and walked off the bridge, Kirk and McCoy's laughter echoing behind him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk sat in his command chair, smiling. Spock had returned to the bridge after Kirk had sent Bella to coax him back. He sat at his console, acting normally; or at least normally for him. Although, Kirk mused, he seemed to be avoiding sickbay and the ribbing that, no doubt, awaited him there. He couldn't escape the feeling, however, that it would be his turn soon. He felt kinda… jumpy. He sighed and sat back in his chair. He hoped what ever happened, it wouldn't be too bad. He knew Bella would never let him forget it if it was. The pressure built and he began to sweat. He knew he would have to give. He stood up. He grinned and began to dance.

_I wanna hold them like they do in Texas, please. Fold 'em, let 'em hit me, raise it baby stay with me. I love it. Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start and after he's been hooked, I'll play the one that's on his heart. Oh, oh oh oh oh. Ohhhhhh. I'll get him hard, show him what I got. Oh, oh oh oh oh. Ohhhhhh. I'll get him hard, show him what I got. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face. I wanna roll with him, a hard pair we will be. A little gambling, its fun when you're with me. I love it. Russian roulette is not the same without a gun. And baby when its love, if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun. Oh, oh oh oh oh. Ohhhhhh. I'll get him hard, show him what I got. Oh, oh oh oh oh. Ohhhhhh. I'll get him hard, show him what I got. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face. I will tell you that I love you, kiss and hug you 'because I'm bluffing with my muffin. I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunning. Just like a chick in the casino, take your bank before I pay you out. I promise this, promise this. Check this hand 'cause I'm marvelous! Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face. She's got no love nobody. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. She's got no love nobody. Buh, Buh, Buh poker fac. Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, buh, buh piker face. Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, buh, buh poker face. Buh Buh poker face. Buh, Buh, Buh poker face. Buh, Buh poker face._

Kirk stopped dancing and stood there for a moment.

Bella smirked at him. "Not so funny when it happens to you, is it?" she asked.

"No." he admitted.

She grinned. "It was pretty funny, though." She said.

"You're never going to let me forget this, are you?" He asked.

She grinned wider. "Never." She said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bella sat at her console. She looked sideways at Spock. Who's going to be next? She wondered. True, it had been pretty funny when Jim had sang Poker Face, but then she supposed that they'd all been pretty funny to watch. God, I hope I don't have to sing again. She thought. She grimaced and put a hand to her temple. Her head felt… weird.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Kirk asked, turning around.

"My head feels… weird." She said.

"Spores?" He asked.

"I hope not." She said, grimacing.

"Are a experiencing an odd pain just above your left temple?" Spock asked.

She nodded, surprised. "Yeah, how did you know?"

He hesitated. "I am experiencing the same feeling." He said.

Kirk grinned. "A duet? This ought to be good."

Bella clamped a hand over her mouth. "I am _not _going to sing again." She mumbled. The urge to sing and dance was growing stronger.

"C'mon." Said Kirk. "You're so good."

Bella clamped her hand harder over her mouth, and then let it drop. "What the hell do have to lose?" She wondered out loud.

She opened her mouth and started to sing.

"_It's good to see the sun and feel this place; this place I never thought would feel like home. And I ran forever, far away and I_ _always thought I'd end up here alone. But somehow the world has changed and I've come home to give you back the things they took from you"_

Spock suddenly stood up joined her.

"_And I feel you now. I'm not alone; I'll always know where you are." _They sang together. "_When I see myself, I'll always know where you are. Where you are." _

Bella stopped singing and Spock sang alone.

"_I now found something that was always there. Sometimes it's got to hurt before you feel. But now I'm strong and I won't kneel, except thank who's watching over me. But somehow I feel so strong and I've begun to be the one I never thought I'd be."_

Bella grabbed his hand and they sang together.

"_And I feel you know. I'm not alone; I'll always know where you are. When I see myself, I'll always know where you are. Where you are. Now it's all so clear and I believe that everything's been opened up to me. And I feel you now. I'm not alone; I'll always know. I'll always know where you are. When see myself, I'll always know where you are. When I feel the sun, I'll always know where you are. When I see myself, I'll always know where you are. Where you are."_

They stopped and dropped hands.

"Was that so bad?" Kirk asked, grinning.

Bella tilted her head, considering. "Yeah, it was." She said.

"I thought it vas pretty funny." Chekov whispered to Sulu.

"I heard that." Said Bella. "If you think it's so funny, wait 'till it's your turn.

Chekov gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

"You missed Spock singing again, Bones." Kirk said

"Well, I had those reports that _you _wanted by today." McCoy said.

"Are they finished?" Kirk asked.

"Yeah, they're finished."

"Bring them to the bridge and I'll have a look at them." Kirk said.

McCoy turned off the intercom and grabbed the file off his desk. He put a hand to his temple. "Headache." He muttered. He walked to the lift. "Bridge." He said. The doors opened and he walked onto the bridge. He rubbed at his temple. His head felt really… weird. Kirk turned around.

"Hey bones." He said. "Those the reports?"

McCoy opened his mouth to answer, but instead of saying yes, he started to sing.

"_I am unwritten. Can't read my mind. I'm undefined…"_ He clapped a hand over his mouth.

A slow grin spread over Kirk's face.

"_I'm just beginning…" _

"Dammit!" McCoy yelled. He didn't want to sing, especially not here, but he had no choice. He had to.

"… _The pen's in my hand, ending unplanned. Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words that you cannot find. Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else. No one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten." _

Kirk was trying so hard not to laugh, his face was turning purple. The others weren't so restrained. Chekov and Sulu were roaring with laughter and Bella had tears running down her face she was laughing so hard.

"_I break tradition, sometimes my tries are outside the lines. Yeah, yeah. We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way. No, no. Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words you cannot find. Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten."_

Kirk gave up on trying not laughing and instead concentrated on not falling out of his chair.

"_Staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window, let the sun illuminate the words you cannot find. Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it. Release your inhibitions. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken; live your life with arms wide open today is where your book begins. Feel the rain on your skin. No one else can feel it for you. Only you can let it in. No one else, no one else, can speak the words on your lips. Drench yourself in words unspoken, live you life with arms wide open. Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten. The rest is still unwritten. The rest is still unwritten."_

When McCoy stopped singing, the bridge was in chaos. Chekov and Sulu had fallen out of their chairs, Kirk was roaring with laughter, Bella was rolling on the floor and even Spock looked… rather smug. "If any of you mention that ever again, I'll put you sick bay for a month!" He raged. He still hear them laughing all the way down the hall.


End file.
